Keep It Quiet
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: It was just a fling. A one night stand. It was just a chance meeting really. We?d been friends since our first year, dorm mates even. I?m not proud of what happened. We were both confused but I think I need to talk about it.


**Keep it Quiet**

It was just a fling. A one night stand.

It was just a chance meeting really. We'd been friends since our first year, dorm mates even. I'm not proud of what happened. We were both confused but I think I need to talk about it.

It was late evening and the sun was just finishing setting over the trees of the Forbidden Forest. It was cold outside; the first snow of the year had fallen. I sat in the Common Room, staring out the window. It was late; almost everyone else had retired for the night. I just didn't feel like going to bed yet. I had so much on my mind. Life was different now, with Harry and Ron and Hermione gone. They'd been serious at the end of last year when they said they weren't coming back. The effect of Dumbledore's death was still fresh on everyone's minds and hearts. Every morning I checked the Daily Prophet to see if that piece of scum had been caught yet. As always, I was disappointed. Shuddering, I charmed the fire to continue burning. Suddenly, I heard the chair next to me creak. I looked over to see Neville.

"What are you doing up?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Just couldn't sleep," he answered, his eyes fixed on the fire.

"Me too," I muttered.

We sat in silence for a while, not sure what to say. He'd been acting a bit odd around me lately. I wanted to know why. I had a sneaking suspicion but I was hoping to Merlin that I was wrong.

'No better time like the present,' I thought to myself, clearing my throat.

"Hey Neville?" I whispered quietly into the night air.

"Yeah?" he said back.

"Are you ok? You seem sort of off a bit," I remarked, hoping I hadn't made myself sound like a moron.

"No, not really. See I think I like someone but I don't think they feel the same way," he muttered, his cheeks flushing in the firelight.

I wasn't sure what to say. I felt extremely awkward. We never talked about relationships and girls. That was a girl thing to do. But, Neville was a friend and if he needed help well then I was going to help him.

"Have you told them you like them?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes," Neville answered swiftly.

"What did they say?" I pushed.

"What do you say Seamus?" Neville piped up, his voice squeaking.

"Wh-what?" I babbled.

I started at him, speechless. He'd just confirmed my suspicions. I could feel heat rising to my ears and I tried desperately to hide it. By the way the furniture shifted, I could tell he'd seen it. I had to swallow several large gulps of air before I could face him. When I turned around, his eyes were wide, expectant.

"You…like me?" I managed to croak out.

"Yes," he whispered moving to sit next to me on the couch.

"I…I don't know what to say," I mumbled as I felt his breath graze my cheek.

"I knew it," he mumbled dejectedly, making to stand up.

"Neville, wait," I said, grabbing his wrist.

"What? I get you don't like me," he protested, trying to pull away.

My body acted before my brain. I stood up and kissed him on the lips. It was just a quick kiss but it must have meant the world to him. When our eyes met again, I could see them shining with happiness. I could have sworn I saw myself reflected in his eyes. That feeling felt oddly reassuring. I smiled a half-smile and stepped closer, taking his other hand in mine.

"Thank you," he murmured in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Shh," I whispered back, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere of the moment with speech.

I leaned forwards and kissed him again. He surprised me, slipping his arms around my waist and pressing his body against mine. The kisses remained superficial for quite some time. It seemed to be enough to make him happy. We'd taken a few steps backwards and I'd landed on the couch, feeling it sag under our combined weight. I closed my eyes and let my intuition take over. I nibbled on his lower lip and ran my hands up and down his back.

"Hmmm," he sighed, his lips parting slightly.

I took my chance and slipped my tongue between them. He resisted for a split second before he realized what I was doing. After that things started to pick up. Our tongues twirled around and I could hear myself groan as his hand touch my cheek. He was so gentle. I had expected that from him but I didn't think I'd like it. His hand moved from my cheek to behind my head, supporting my neck as he pressed himself on me more forcefully. I finally had to break free of the kiss to catch my breath. Neville seemed un-phased. His lips moved to my neck and his hands to my waist.

"Neville," I said, gasping for air.

"Mmm?" was his response.

"How far do you want go?" asked, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

At this, he stopped what he was doing, looked at me and licked his lips. He moved from the position he was in so that his knees were on either side of my legs and began to unbutton his night shirt. My eyes must have widened because he stopped and ran a hand through my hair.

"I've dreamed about this for so long Seamus," he said gently, his hands returning to his shirt.

"Ok," I replied softly and undid my shirt as well.

We sat there, shirtless, for about five minutes, simply taking each other in. We'd obviously seen each other over the yeas without a shirt on but no in this context. I reached my hand out and ran it along the fine hairs on his chest, making him burst out into laughter. He began to lean backwards but I caught him and pulled him swiftly to me, silencing him with a kiss.

"Be quiet," I ordered after I'd pulled out of the gesture.

"Sorry," he murmured, his lips trembling.

I pulled him down into a laying position, myself on the top. He beamed up at me as he coyly toyed with the string on my pants. At first I swatted him away, not sure I wanted to go there but then something inside me said 'to hell with it'. I allowed him to do what he wanted. It wasn't until that point that I felt myself become noticeably aroused. Maybe it was the proximity of his hands but I really wanted him. Hectically, I tore his remaining clothes off and then did away with my boxers. We lay there buck naked and breathing like we'd run a marathon. I caught his gaze and an understanding passed between us. I crawled forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You're beautiful Neville," I cooed.

"Touch me," he gasped, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

I complied and let my fingers wander down his stomach towards his groin. I could hear his breathing growing ragged even before I got there. Finally, I let my fingers slide over his beating erection. He groaned as I moved my hand up and down along him. I saw his hands forming into fists and then unclenching, reaching for me desperately.

"Be patient," I consoled as I moved my hand faster.

"Gods Seamus!" he rasped as his back arched as he came into my hand.

Once he finished, I moved up and allowed him to give me the same treatment. I shuddered in pleasure at his touch. He was like silk and it felt so good let go. As I found release, he kissed me deeply and we tumbled from the couch onto the carpeted ground.

We lay intertwined like that for a while, our breathing becoming one. Finally I shuddered as I realized the fire had finally died and we had no clothing to keep us warm. I sat up; waking Neville from the light slumber he'd fallen into. We looked at each other and stood, gathering our clothes. With a few quick cleaning spells all evidence had disappeared. We dressed and started towards the stairs to the dorm. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Keep this quiet. I…I don't want people to know," I ordered sternly.

"Yeah of course. Right," he answered, the slightest bit of hurt in his voice.

We walked up the stairs, side by side in silence. When we reached the door to our room, I turned to him.

"Night. And thanks," I said before pushing the door open and moving to my bed.

He followed but said nothing.

We never spoke of that night ever again. In fact we still don't. We see each other now and again around Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade but its just a polite 'hello' and 'how've you been?'. Like I said, we were confused.


End file.
